<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Gift by TwoCatsTailoring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939347">The Best Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring'>TwoCatsTailoring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from <a href="https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts">here</a>.<br/>6. Wild, breathless kisses brought on by a heartfelt gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marle &amp; Wedge (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring, TwoCatsTailoring 50 Kisses</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wedge, you…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marle was speechless, her hands on either side of her face as she looked into the box in Wedge’s arms, her eyes almost instantly sparkling with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wedge wasn’t sure what to think about this reaction. The chunks of Sector 7 were being cleared still, but the roads were open again, some new paths forged through the debris as well. So the work of putting the place back together was still constant, which meant that Marle was very busy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he’d wanted to do was make her happy. But, she was crying instead. Was it happy crying, or had he tried too soon? But if he’d waited, then they would have all been gone, and this one wasn’t exactly like Dru, but he was still really cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like him?” Wedge asked, face screwed up in concentration as he tried to sort out what went wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no! You foolish man!” Marle swiped at the tears on her cheeks and reached into the box, pulling out the wiggling puppy, all paws and ears and licking tongue. “He’s perfect! He’s just,” she grabbed Wedges arm and pulled him down so she could press a firm kiss to his cheek, “perfect. You always know just what people need, Wedge.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>